Forgiveness
by Pythacarushobbit
Summary: Icarus and Pythagoras' first time. Icarus wants to prove he can be trusted, Pythagoras wants to show how much he loves Icarus. Stargazing and some kisses quickly escalate into much more. Set after the finale on the Argo. IcarusXPythagarus Pythacarus PythagorusXIcarus. Pythagoras and Icarus slash. fluff and smut. First attempt at writing fanfic, PLEASE REVIEW sorry for bad grammar


Pythagoras pulled Icarus up the stairs of the Argo excitedly. 'Out at sea the stars will be so clear' Pythagoras exclaimed. Icarus couldn't help but smile, seeing Pythagoras so exited made him happier than he could have ever believed possible. They wandered up onto the deck and lay down near the back of the ships gazing up into the night sky. 'One day' Pythagoras mused 'I will count them, I shall divide the sky into quadrants and then we will know how many stars there are'. Pythagoras' brow furrowed with concentration as he tried to picture these quadrants. Icarus had stopped looking at stars long ago and was now staring intently at Pythagoras. Pythagoras nudged him as he pointed quickly at a shooting star that whipped across the sky. 'Make a wish' Pythagoras whispered into Icarus' ear. Icarus blushed at the proximity and wished for forgiveness.

'I'm sorry' Icarus said, in a voice so quiet Pythagoras barely heard. Pythagoras looked into his eyes and Icarus thought his heart would burst as it was so full with love for this man. 'After what you did' Pythagoras said carefully 'to try and save us, you've shown me that you are sorry, i know I will be able to forgive you'. He smiled at Icarus to prove his words were genuine. Pythagoras laced their fingers together and caressed Icarus's face with his other hand. Pythagoras rolled over so he was leaning on his side to get a better view of Icarus. He ran his hands through Icarus' hair whilst blushing, Icarus began to move his hand around Pythagoras' waist.

Pythagoras placed his hand on Icarus chest just as he had done when Icarus fell from the sky and lent in bringing their faces close together. Icarus looked up into his eyes and brought their lips together. Pythagoras kissed him back and moved so he was straddling Icarus. Icarus ran his hand over Pythagoras' back whilst Pythagoras wove his hands into Icarus' hair. Pythagoras experimentally opened his mouth asking for entry and Icarus granted it. Their tongues moved together so perfectly almost as if it was by design. The kiss deepened and hands began to stray to places they shouldn't, the realisation of how strong his love for Pythagoras was began to dawn on Icarus and he needed to show him.

'Let me prove you can trust me' Icarus breathed, his voice heavy with desire. 'What do you mean' Pythagoras asked somewhat confused. Icarus smiled at his innocence and pulled him up, leading him below deck to they're shared sleeping quarter. Pythagoras closed the door behind him and turned only to have his lips caught by Icarus. This kiss was full of lust and desire, much more needy than their earlier kiss. Icarus pulled away for a minute, 'I know how much I want this, and I think you want this too' his said glancing at the growing bulge in Pythagoras' trousers, 'but I understand if you're not ready' he finished and began to pull away. Hands round his waist pulled him back quickly and Pythagoras said 'I've never been surer of anything'. Icarus' face broke into a smile as he pushed their mouths together again and began to pull off Pythagoras' tunic not once breaking the kiss.

Pythagoras' top fell to the floor leaving his chest bare. Icarus ran his hand all over Pythagoras treasuring the feeling of the mathematician's skin. Pythagoras unbuckled Icarus' waistcoat and pulled the tunic off after. He marveled at how defined Icarus' chest was slightly trying to cover himself feeling a bit self-conscious. Icarus pulled his hands away, 'you're beautiful' he murmured into Pythagoras' neck. Pythagoras began to move them towards the small bed, pushing Icarus until the back of his knees hit the bed frame. Icarus fell back pulling Pythagoras on top of him. He lay there for a while looking up at Pythagoras, seeing the love and desire in Pythagoras eyes gave him the confidence to begin to unbuckle Pythagoras' belt. He removed it from the trousers and tossed it onto the floor. Pythagoras slipped his trousers off and added them to the pile of discarded clothes, leaving him completely bare. Icarus paused to give himself time to admire Pythagoras as he was truly beautiful. He then followed suit and removed his own trouser and pulled Pythagoras close for another kiss.

'I've never done this before' Icarus said nervously. 'Nor have I' Pythagoras replied, 'but I have an idea of what to do' he added with a slight smirk. The heat between their bodies was so intense and as they ground into each other all trepidation was lost. Icarus slowly wrapped a hand around Pythagoras' cock eliciting a moan from the mathematician, and Pythagoras brought his hand down to feel Icarus' firm ass. He moved his hand towards Icarus' hole and slowly pushed a finger in. Icarus' eyes flew open and he gasped for breath. 'Does it hurt' Pythagoras asked his face wrought with concern. 'A bit' Icarus replied 'but keep going I can take it'. Pythagoras pushed his finger in further gaining yet another moan. He moved it round experimentally to get a similar reaction. He added another finger and began to scissor Icarus carefully. Icarus had been reduced to a writhing mess and both men were harder than rock. 'I need you, now' Icarus whimpered desperately, accentuating this by pushing down onto Pythagoras fingers. Pythagoras reached under their bed to retrieve a small vial of oil. He undid the top and poured a generous amount over his length. Icarus spread his legs whilst Pythagoras lined himself up with Icarus' entrance. He pushed gradually until the resistance was no longer against but around. Icarus' breath hitched as he felt himself being penetrated by the blunt heat of Pythagoras. Pythagoras pushed until he was entirely inside Icarus, and Icarus brought his legs up and wrapped them around Pythagoras waist bringing them even closer.

Pythagoras lent down and placed a gentle kiss against Icarus' lips. He then began to move, slowly at first but built up a faster pace. Icarus moved his hips to meet Pythagoras' thrusts. A loud moan escaped Icarus's lips and Pythagoras found the spot inside him. Pythagoras adjusted his angle so he would hit that spot every time. Their room was full of the sounds of moans and heavy breaths. Pythagoras reached down to stroke Icarus' neglected cock; both men knew they wouldn't last much longer. Pythagoras worked his hand in time with his thrusts. It was too much, Icarus came with a loud cry over both of their stomachs. He clenched around Pythagoras' cock as Pythagoras reached completion with two deep thrusts, and came deep within Icarus.

He pulled out slowly, Icarus already missed the sensation of having Pythagoras inside him. Pythagoras collapsed next to Icarus and wrapped his arms around him. 'That was amazing' Pythagoras stated breathlessly. They lay on the bed for a while; Icarus snuggled close into Pythagoras' side. 'I love you' Icarus said, looking up to meet Pythagoras' eyes. 'I love you too' Icarus replied, 'and of course I forgive you'. Icarus' eyes filled with tears and he pulled Pythagoras closer and brought a blanket up to cover them both as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
